


Звезды над Аркадией

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Trollhunters Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: таймлайн 3х11; спойлеры к финалу 3 сезона





	Звезды над Аркадией

– Ааарррггхх! – хрипя, шумно выдыхает Джим. Ему и самому непонятно, то ли обращается к другу по имени, то ли просто стонет, потому что не может справиться с Коктейлем Молотова внутри – и раньше-то с человечьими чувствами было сложно, а теперь, когда в голове стучат друг о друга, словно водопад гальки, грубые тролльи эмоции, бегущие разрядами от каменного сердца до самых кончиков пальцев... Теперь, когда на него разом свалилось столько ответственности – Джиму кажется, что он вот-вот взорвется. 

Такая привычная Аркадия всеми шестью – а то и больше – чувствами тролля теперь словно другой город, другая – волшебная – страна. Словно выкрутили яркость всего на максимум – цвета, запахи, ощущения – и отсыпали сверху еще кучу совершенно не относящихся к делу привкусов, и Джим начинает отчетливо понимать, почему троллям кажутся такими вкусными всякие странные вещи вроде веток, камней и пластиковых вилок. А еще Джим слышит, как под землей бьется каменное сердце.

Тролль, которого Джим знает уже несколько месяцев, теперь ощущается – чувствуется – совсем по-иному. Хотя бы потому, что раньше Джим не задумывался об этом и не воспринимал его физически иначе, чем живую груду холодных камней. 

Джим ошибался. Под весом Ааарррггхха, прижатый каменными лапами к земле, стиснутый до странного непривычными доспехами, Джим вдыхает влажный запах леса, облизывает клыки и даже не пытается понять, что происходит. 

Ааарррггхх совсем другой. 

– Джим, такой вкусный, так пахнешь... – порыкивает Ааарррггхх и тыкается огромной мордой ему в грудь, и на удар камня о волшебную сталь тихо отзвякивают доспехи. 

– Ты только не ешь меня, ладно? – нервно посмеивается Джим, не зная, стоит ли ему бояться, или уже поздно, или он просто пытается соскрести в кучу остатки выветрившихся мозгов. 

– Зачем? Есть не вкусно, вкусно играть, – таинственно отвечает тролль, шумно фыркая прямо в лицо, отчего Джиму становится ужасно щекотно. 

– Ааарррггхх, перестань, – смеется он, катаясь по влажной траве вечернего подлеска и – не слишком отчаянно – пытаясь отбиться от его крепких объятий. 

– Нет! 

Джим никогда раньше не замечал, какая мягкая грива у Ааарррггхха, как возмутительно классно запускать в нее даже не пальцы, а руки по запястья. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо – и это пьяное чувство он разделяет с троллем. 

Ааарррггхх нелепо хохочет и трется мордой о его разгоряченное румяное лицо, о залившиеся сиреневой краской щеки, и Джим вдруг замирает – и отвешивает звонкий поцелуй прямо ему в кожаный нос. Ааарррггхх удивленно смотрит на него, а потом прижимает его тяжелой лапой к земле и, довольно жмурясь и восторженно урча, влажно проводит огромным, широким, влажным шершавым языком как попало – от самых сапог – по доспехам, шее, лицу, волосам. Джиму жарко, так жарко и он чувствует сразу так много всего, что это невыносимо. Он бессознательно, не отдавая себе отчета, скребет по красному амулету, и неудобные доспехи отключаются.

И только теперь до Джима доходит вся неловкость его безвыходного положения – он лежит голый и чудовищно возбужденный под троллем Ааарррггххом, его другом и напарником его лучшего друга, а тот нависает над ним, зеленая грива щекочет кожу, глаза пьяно блестят, – и все это вдруг кажется Джиму таким малым и несущественным, что очень хочется еще, больше.

– Джим... – одуревше стонет Ааарррггхх. Довольный, он шумно фыркает, тычась носом ему в наконец-то голую грудь, словно дождавшись того, чего так сильно желал, добравшись наконец до источника того, что сводило его с ума – и снова, уже по голому телу, с упоением смачно проводит языком по всему Джиму.

Джим чуть не взвивается от неожиданности и такого потрясающего, и так быстро закончившегося невероятного ощущения огромного языка на... у себя между ног – боже, он и понятия не имел, но теперь до него начинает доходить смысл третьего правила и почему оно так важно даже для троллей, – и ошалело смотрит на Ааарррггхха. Моргая, он облизывает губы, снова натыкаясь языком на еще такие непривычные клыки. 

– Джим. Вкусный. Соленый. Нравится.

– Мне тоже, – откровенно выдыхает Джим. Ему неловко признаваться даже самому себе в изменениях своего тела. Он чувствует, что что-то явно не так, как прежде, но боится даже посмотреть вниз – боится увидеть там что-то разочаровывающее. Но ему сразу же становится смешно и стыдно от таких мыслей, особенно когда перед ним огромная морда тролля, готового вылизать его целиком и попросить добавки, так что он опускает и взгляд, и руку вниз и обхватывает член. Под пальцами скользко – то ли от смазки, то ли от троллевого языка, а еще довольно твердо, но совсем не холодно. Возбужденный член отсвечивает каким-то неоновым оттенком, влажно поблескивая на головке явно не человеческой формы. От удивления Джим едва не открывает рот – и слышит, как Ааарррггхх, не сдержавшись, хрюкает от смеха. 

– Джим. Тролль, – мурлычет он и, шершаво, с неловкой неуклюжей нежностью потеревшись носом в живот, устремляется прицельно между ног и настойчиво мажет языком снизу вверх – Джима пробирает с ног до головы волной удовольствия, – а затем поднимает взгляд на Джима. 

– ... ч-что? – вздрогнув, робко спрашивает Джим. – Пожалуйста... Не останавливайся, – он прикрывает лицо ладонью, как будто это помогает справиться с волной стыда от подобной просьбы, и чуть не прикусывает клыками палец, когда Ааарррггхх, гулко посмеиваясь, с довольным выражением на морде от того, что получил разрешение делать все, что ему вздумается, принимается за дело с удвоенным усердием. 

В какой-то момент Джим чуть не вскрикивает – становится так приятно, что почти больно от слишком шершавого языка. Он вцепляется свободной рукой в шерсть Ааарррггхха и бесстыдно стонет, отдаваясь новым, невероятным, таким странным чувствам. И когда Ааарррггхх, не останавливаясь, принимается кончиком своего огромного языка тереть самую головку его члена, Джим выгибается, кончая, и видит новые – совсем иные – звезды над Аркадией.


End file.
